


Ulterior Motive

by ullfloattoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Oral Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Stiles Has A Small Dick, Theo is a shit as always, and comment, comments make me happy, humiliation?, im just gonna tag it, just read it, kinda., on the side of the road sex??, spitters are quitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: And Theo does this pout, with his doe eyes and lip jutting out, and fuck, if this wasn't the moment all the stars aligned and Stiles realized how utterly hot this guy was. Give yourself over to absolute pleasure, that’s how the song goes. And that song is sounding like a song to live by right now.





	Ulterior Motive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll. Two fics in just over 24 hours. Hope you enjoy!!!! Kudos and comments plzzzz xx

Stiles’ eye twitches, “This is all your fucking fault.” 

 

He figures there must be some sort of ulterior motive for Theo pulling them to the side of the road. He half expected the Dread Doctors to jump him from out of the bushes, or to get his head slammed into the concrete by Theo, maybe both. 

 

Theo claimed he needed to piss five minutes into their hour long car ride to some girl’s house who had information on Faries, a new creature they had just discovered that yes, of course, lived under their noses their entire lives. Stiles rolled his eyes and continued their trek until Theo demanded that they pull over, shining his yellow eyes. He likes to think that he caved, but in reality, Theo scared him half to death. 

 

He pissed not far into the shrubbery (Stiles had his back turned of course, not wanting to be near Theo’s exposed flesh, let alone  _ see _ it, at least, that's what he told himself) and when Stiles tried to start up Roscoe again, and again, and  _ again _ , she just wasn't having it. 

 

“I’m really sorry. Stiles,” Theo says, with those puppy dog eyes, Stiles doesn't fall for it. 

 

“Sorry my ass,” he rolls his eyes. 

 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Theo pulls out his phone, “I’m calling Triple A.”

 

Stiles ignores him and pops open the hood, he applies the last of his duct tape, “You know, I told Scott I had a feeling I would die tonight, so you might as well kill me now.”

 

Theo holds up his finger to Stiles, signaling that he’ll only be a minute on the phone. He mutters something into the receiver and hangs up. Theo chuckles, “They’ll be here in 45. You never will trust me, will you?”

 

“Yeah, uh, no. Not like-” Stiles makes a pause for dramatic effect, “ever.” 

 

“Why not?” He purses his lips. 

 

Stiles huffs, ready to go on a tangent, “Oh you know, it’s not like you just magically show up once everything goes to shit. Not like you seem to win everyone over with your batting eyes and silly fucking side smirk,” Theo takes a step closer to Stiles against the open hood. “And, and the way you look at people is just-” Stiles runs a hand over his face, “it’s fucking creepy,” Theo eyes him, Stiles’ exclaims, “ like that! Exactly like that. C’mon, dude, why are you looking at me like that?” 

 

“Let me make it up to you,” Theo says slowly, stepping forward, the sun setting behind him. Stiles is going to be honest, he looks like an angel. The devil disguising himself as an angel, rather. 

 

Stiles furrows his brow, he is weirded out, seriously weirded out, “Uhh-” 

Theo repeats, “Let me make it up to you, please, Stiles.” 

 

And then he kisses him. Stiles grips the front of the car with his palms as he allows himself to be pushed. 

 

Of course, Stiles kisses back, he needs all the practice he can get, but when Theo pulls away he seethes, “What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” 

 

And Theo does this pout, with his doe eyes and lip jutting out, and fuck, if this wasn't the moment all the stars aligned and Stiles realized how utterly  _ hot _ this guy was. Give yourself over to absolute pleasure, that’s how the song goes. And that song is sounding like a song to live by right now. 

 

Theo and Stiles continue to make out against Roscoe, and yeah, Stiles is angry, yes, but if Theo stops anything he’s doing, like digging into his hip like a lifeline, he’s going to be angier. 

 

Theo pulls away again, and Stiles sucks in a breath of hot hair, his lips are shiny and sinfully scarlet, “This’ll make you feel better,” Theo promises, rubbing Stiles’ cock through his jeans. 

 

“Theo-” Stiles starts, “you think you can fucking jerk me off and everything will be better?” His breath hitches as he feels himself grow hard, “This- this is disgusting. This is  _ wrong _ .” 

 

Theo buries his nose into the side of Stiles’ neck, “Shut up,” he breathes easily. 

 

Stiles’ blood boils and he laces his fingers into Theo’s hair to yank him, “ _ Shut up? _ ” He grits, “how about you get your hands of my cock? I can’t stand you, Theo! You act like a total angel one moment, and then a slut the next! I don't know how-” Stiles keeps their eyes locked, and then Theo cuts him off by bringing their lips together. Stiles’ insults are muffled by Theo’s tongue. 

 

Stiles quiets as he feels his zipper and boxers being yanked down, fully exposed to the cars driving past, and Theo. He’s a little self conscious about his size, he bets Theo has a monster of a cock, based on the way he carries himself. Theo looks down at Stiles’ length in his hand, just smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “How cute,” he purrs. 

 

Stiles’ fists clench and he flushes, “Listen, if you're going to critique me-” Theo presses their bodies closer and begins pumping Stiles, the end of his sentence becoming gibberish. 

 

“I  _ like  _ it,” Theo insists as he thumbs his wet slit. 

 

It shouldn't sound as dirty as it does to Stiles, but it makes him groan anyways. 

Theo descends towards the ground, Stiles’ dick twitches because  _ oh _ , he wasn't expecting head tonight, let alone head from  _ Theo Raeken _ . He slips his warm mouth around him and Theo eyes him carefully, Stiles can tell that he’s doing his signature smirk just by the way his gaze is squinted playfully. 

 

He allows Stiles to fuck his mouth as hard and fast as he wants, he’s good at this, and Stiles laces his fingers in his hair, yanking at random intervals. Theo pops off for a moment to say, “Do you forgive me?”

 

“You,” Stiles swallows and  throws his head back as Theo tongues his slit, “are such a shit.” 

 

Theo’s eyes glisten as to say, ‘I know.’ 

 

“I’m going to come,” he warns,it’s been awhile, and the tow truck was on it’s way, okay?

 

Theo hums and bats his eyes closed, burying his nose into Stiles’ crotch.

 

Stiles shoots down Theo’s throat, who immediately gets up to spit into the grass. Stiles pulls up his clothes embarrassed and Theo returns wiping his mouth of the back of his hand.  

 

“Sorry,” Theo has to squint with the sun in his eyes, “I don't swallow,” he waves to the tow truck headed their way and turns back to Stiles, “but I bet you do.” 

 

Stiles flushes, because, he’s right, “This is our secret,” Stiles whispers. 

 

“We’ll see about that,” Theo shrugs. 

 

“Well, what if i return the favor?” Stiles suggests, leaving Theo behind to greet the man in the truck. 

 

He’d like that, but he’d never admit it. 


End file.
